


Assistant

by 80x18 (SHO), SHO



Series: Gazette [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO/pseuds/80x18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO/pseuds/SHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. "And since you're MY assistant, I'll need you for a few nights." One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Sexual content, yaoi. **  
> IMPORTANT Author's Notes** : First KakaxIru! This is part of the **_Gazette_** series which consists of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka as the main characters. **Assistant** is Iruka's story. The sequel to this will be Kakashi's story, entitled **Mask**. This, was very hard to write...keeping Iruka into character was challenging because I didn't want him to seem like a total uke...so if you're looking for that, you won't find it here (even if he does come off as one at first). Enjoy. **  
> Summary:** "And since you're _my_ assistant, I'll need you for a few nights." The ad in the newspaper said editor's assistant but this was turning out to be more than what Iruka had bargained for.  
>  **Pairings** : KakaIru/IruKaka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own  Naruto or Robbie William's Morning Sun.

Thank you **harborseal54** for the minor corrections. :)

 _A_   
ssistant

\-----

If his so called "best friends" Izumo and Kotetsu hadn't _pushed_ Iruka to go to the damn interview then he'd be back in his old job as a high school teacher. If he didn't get the job then he _wouldn't_ be having _thoughts_ about his own boss. And if he ran away successfully from the interview then he wouldn't be on top of Kakashi's desk, with his boss' legs wrapped around his waist screwing him silly.

* * *

\-----

"Aw come on Iruka you'll do fineeee!" Izumo reassured.

Next to Izumo was his partner Kotetsu, who lay a hand on Iruka's shoulder gripping it tightly. Iruka bit his bottom lip hard out of a nervous habit and fidgeted under their bolstering gazes. The supporting duo exchanged worried looks when Iruka stood silently with his brief case tucked under his arms.

Iruka's eyes shifted away, "I-I don't know if I should do this…I'm under qualified.."

Kotetsu and Izumo knew that look from years of friendship and out of sheer impulse they hastily grabbed Iruka by the arms and began to drag him out deeper into the lobby of the building and towards the security desk to check in. Iruka mouthed several words of protests under their strong grips but as usual his words fell on deaf ears.

He was doomed.

Kotetsu's eyes curved into the biggest arch Iruka's ever seen plastered on his face. And Iruka couldn't help notice that he was excessively enthusiastic about this interview more than Iruka was. Kotetsu ignored the scowl that Iruka was producing and pushed him into the crowded elevator while yelling, "In ya' go!"

Iruka watched in horror as the silver doors of the elevators began to close, limiting his view of the supporting duo as they waved him good luck. When the door shut them out he suddenly felt the cold stares in the elevators of other men in nicer suits with authentic leather brief cases, unlike Iruka's faux one. They were his competition and they were going to compete for one spot.

 _Editor's assistant._

When he thought back, from their first meeting Iruka knew right off the bat that his boss was not normal.

On impulse Iruka glanced at the plain round clock that hovered across his seat. Two hours passed by slowly and every candidate that left the room seemed wary about their interview, often mumbling curses under their breaths as they waited for the elevator to take them down again. This gave Iruka reassurance that at least he was still in the run but… _every_ candidate left with a bad look on their faces, almost angry.

Running away was looking very tempting now; Iruka was sure Kotetsu and Izumo would forgive him for this—

"Iruka Umino?"

Iruka's thoughts came crashing down as a young woman called his name. He hesitated to swallow the bile that threatened to rise from his throat. Iruka stood nervously while adjusting his tie and began to trail behind her, focusing on the click of her heels with every step she took.

The woman turned and gripped her clipboard tightly. Her facial expressions hardened. "He's in his office, when you walk in give him a bow." She fixed her stature before adding on, "And avoid looking at his bad right eye at _all_ costs, don't ask about it either, it irks him. And try not to stutter, nothing annoys him more than that." She handed Iruka a form before walking away, leaving the poor nervous wreck in disbelief.

"Good afternoon-"

Iruka forced a smile upon entering the room and before he could introduce himself he realized no one was inside. Typically he would have found the behavior rude but this time he found himself letting out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was turn around and leave—

"Iruka Umino, is that Japanese?"

Iruka stopped in his tracks and coiled to the direction of the voice. A door from nearby the desk opened to reveal a small closet space and a slightly older man with silver hair get out of it. Did...he just get out of a closet?

"Yes, it is," he finally replied. "My mother was Japanese."

The older man he figured to be Kakashi gave him a simple "hn" and went about flipping the pages of his resume. Iruka couldn't figure out if he was actually reading it or simply being polite. The thought of that made Iruka want to thank him for his time and just leave. It wasn't a mere 2 minutes of the interview and he knew it wasn't going very well.

Another two minutes passed in silence.

Kakashi finally spoke but his face was still covered in Iruka's resume, "I think you're the first person today who didn't bow down when you entered the room."

Iruka swallowed hard. Shit, was he supposed to? What an odd thing to do in America.

"A-Ah, well I didn't see anyone when—" Iruka began to offer an explanation but Kakashi rose a hand to pardon the act. The gesture caused Iruka's heart to sink lower into his stomach now. He knew somehow he was just doing terrible.

"Says here your last job was a high school English teacher. And you graduated with a master in journalism," Kakashi pointed out. "Why did you decide to leave the high school job? Says you won various awards for an outstanding performance too. The kids annoy you?"

"I like kids but I left to take a first step in journalism. That's always been my goal in life," Iruka explained. The kids did annoy him though; the drama-filled hormone raged teenagers were a headache to deal with but Iruka still enjoyed his job when the teens _did_ listen to him every so often.

"I see. So as you were an English teacher I'll assume that you read a lot. Have you ever read the Icha Icha series?" he asked.

Iruka froze at this. If he lied and admitted to reading the series then Kakashi would ask him what his favorite part was. Shit, Iruka didn't even know the main character's name! But the Icha Icha series was an adult novel, word _porn_ for goodness sakes! But...then there was Genma, a former co-worker back in his high school. He was the best known pervert and often urged Iruka to read the "critically-acclaimed" series. He did always say his favorite part of it was from volume two…

Iruka bit his lip and on a whim he replied, "I have. Volume two's story was surprising and humorous. My favorite part was during page twenty-two. What a turn of events, huh?"

Kakashi removed the stack of paper from his face and raised a brow from his exposed face. Iruka realized this was his first real time seeing his face, or…whatever was left of it. His silver locks drooped on the right-side of his face to cover his right eye and his jaw line was covered by a scarf wrapped around his neck. Iruka was taken back a bit and perplexed by the appearance; it wasn't that cold outside was it?

Kakashi's single eye curved so Iruka assumed he was smiling under the scarf. "I see…that was my absolute favorite part too." Iruka sighed, mentally noting to buy the book and read that part when he got home in case Kakashi wanted to get into details about it. Then Kakashi continued, "Now, from a scale from one to ten, how happy are you?"

Iruka smiled with more confidence he'd ever thought to muster up during the interview. This was a usual question and typically one that landed you the job if you knew the right things to say. The answer to this question landed him that job in the high school, granted if he didn't answer it correctly he would have still qualified for the job.

"I'd have to say a 9, but I'd be a perfect 10 if I worked for this company."

* * *

Iruka would soon regret answering that question correctly.

Two weeks later Iruka got the call that he was hired for the job and they wanted him immediately, in which Iruka was quite privately agog. He didn't want to admit that Izumo and Kotetsu were right in pushing him into the job, not yet at least.

\-----

Iruka gripped his briefcase tightly before laying it on the side of his new desk outside Kakashi's empty office. He noticed an empty clipboard and examined it. It was new and attached to it was a note written by Kakashi himself.

It read, _You're gunna need this and my personal cell number is written on your new planner too. Ask Sakura for any help or questions._

And before Iruka could ponder over who Sakura was, a young woman presented herself in front of him with the warmest smile on her face. He noticed her calm emerald eyes and smiled at her extremely sanguine temperament. "You must be the new assistant, Iruka right? I'm Sakura Haruno. This is your assignment for today!" she said, handing him a file.

"Thank you Sakura. Is Mr. Hatake sick today?" he asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "It's too early for him, that lazy bum! If Sasuke pastures him enough times then he'll come in the afternoon, if not he usually works late nights," she answered. "If you have any questions my desk is right there." She pointed a mere four steps away.

Iruka nodded while she withdrew to her spot and began to scan over the file slowly. The first assignment looked easy; it was to keep Kakashi's deadlines in check and remind him of upcoming book signings or meetings with writers. Iruka looked over to his new planner and began to jot down Kakashi's agenda into it and dedicated himself to memorize it in hopes that he could stay on top of things.

This was going good so far.

So far.

\-----

Two days into work Iruka was already making friends with Sakura and the others during their lunch breaks. One of them was another young woman named Ino and two other men named Raido and Aoba. Iruka couldn't help wonder than the majority of the women were very good looking, even the secretary who had helped him out on the day of the interview. Was Kakashi attracted to young women like that? He hoped his boss wasn't some skirt-chasing pervert...

Aoba was chewing on his fork when the sudden conversation shifted to his boss, "Heard Kakashi went away for a meeting and now Sasuke's having a fit trying to contact him."

Iruka swallowed his food, "Who is Sasuke?"

Sakura and Ino let out a sigh almost simultaneously and rehearsed. Raido recognized the signs of their sudden love stricken faces and picked up on the question before either girl had the luxury of answering him. "He's the co-editor, second in command though sometimes he acts like the boss. You don't really see him 'cuz he works at night with Kakashi to watch over him or he works alone in the floor above."

Iruka nodded, digesting the news.

"So what's it like working for Kakashi anyway? His last assistant went berserk and ran off on him. She was hot too…maybe Kakashi's skirt chasing pushed her?" Aoba pondered.

And then Iruka found out.

Raido shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss the idea, "Kakashi's gay you idiot. Doubt he's the one who chased _her_. Bet he got scared of her skirt and fired her."

Iruka never did mind the sexual orientation of people around him. He had his fair share of moments with men too and he had gay students too, who so often came to him for some sort of advice. So it didn't bother him that his boss was gay, not at all.

Not now at least.

* * *

\-----

Two weeks passed and Iruka was seeing more and more of Sasuke now that Kakashi was back to "put him in place." Iruka could immediately tell Sasuke was dedicated to his job, perhaps a little _too_ dedicated…a workaholic perhaps? And whenever Sasuke wasn't buried into papers or on the phone Iruka would greet him and Sasuke would only "hn" before walking into his dark office to do work.

Kakashi stopped by his desk and by some miracle he was in before the afternoon rolled around. "Good morning, Iruka. Did you get my memo?"

Iruka stopped. "Erm, memo?"

"Yeah, to pick up my very important package Iruka. It has to be on my desk," He checked his sleeve for the time, Iruka noted he had no watch but said nothing. "In twenty minutes. I need to get started on it soon since its due by tomorrow morning. The memo was left in your mail box this morning, ask Sakura." And before Iruka could question him the boss left.

Honestly, he didn't even know he had a mail box.

Iruka ran up to Sakura and asked her in which she pointed to it. He noted the stacks of unattended mail and felt a jolt of shock. The mail would have to wait, he'd have to get that package to Kakashi fast, somehow.

\-----

The wobbling in Iruka's knees threatened to give out as he approached his paper-stacked desk. He gasped for air, exhausted from running to the post office after a sudden wave of traffic prevented his taxi from going any faster. This left Iruka no choice but to run the rest of the way and unfortunately he wasn't the best at running faster either. Upon arriving at the post office he had to wait an exaggeratingly long line for an hour before being able to pick up the package. Albeit a rather small package, contradicting Kakashi's words from before.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked. "Where have you been for the past three hours?"

Iruka handed him the box. "Y-Your package," he breathed out.

Kakashi took it, looking rather confused. Then he slapped a hand on his forehead and chuckled lightly. "Right, I forgot about that. What would I do without you? It's late though so I'll start it tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Iruka pipped.

"Yeah, turns out it's due next month. Go figure. By the way, I lost your number so I'll need it again in case of an emergency."

And it took all of Iruka's strength to hold back his punch.

\-----

That very same night Iruka let his body slide down on his warm bed. He buried his nose into the bugle blue pillow and let the muscles in his neck relax as he let out a heavy sigh. He retrieved his phone and checked for messages that were left by Kotetsu and Izumo, complaining about his absence and urging him to take off at work so they could hang out. Iruka replied to their text, offering an apology and suggested making plans for the weekend.

Before he could press the send button his phone vibrated in his hands nearly causing him to drop it to the floor. He caught it quickly and noticed **Mr. Hatake** flashing in his screen. Iruka remembered that Kakashi had wanted his number in case of an emergency and quickly he opened it up before answering, "Hello?"

Kakashi sounded relieved at hearing his voice, _"Iruka? Oh, you're up. Good..."_

Iruka sat up quickly in his bed. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

 _"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to talk,"_ he replied, _"Maa, I can't sleep..."_

"Oh, can you just hold on for a second?" Iruka asked, before planting the cellphone a safe distance of a few feet away before slamming his face into his pillow and letting out a yell. Kakashi tapped impatiently and heard the muffled noises. Iruka picked up the phone once more now slightly composed. "Why did you feel the need to call me for that?"

To which Kakashi replied _, "Well...you are my assistant."_

\-----

Iruka was beginning to believe that his boss was a mental-case, a psycho, a social reject. And with the best reasons to quit, what the hell was keeping Iruka from quitting?

Kotetsu was never one to be delicate with words, unlike his partner Izumo, the sensitive one. He patted Iruka's back, causing the tired Iruka to stagger slightly from the impact. He laughed,"Wow, Iruka...you look like shit."

Iruka rubbed his eyes, "Thanks 'Tetsu."

Izumo punched his lover on the side of his arm, causing a mouth of protest. "Hey, 'Ruka...if you're so tired why don't you just ask for some time off? I'm sure you're boss will understand..." he offered. "It's not like you wanted the job in the first place."

"I know...but something tells me to stay." Iruka replied. "I can't explain it...but I think he needs me."

\-----

It was 2am when Iruka got home from Izumo and Kotetsu's apartment. He was side-stepping from left to right and often people remarked that he shouldn't drink. But the truth of the matter was that he wasn't drunk at all. He didn't even drink. He was tired and the fatigue was getting worse.

His phone vibrated and he didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was before picking it up, "Yes, Mr. Hatake?"

Kakashi usually opened their conversation with a fake surprised tone, _"Ah...Iruka, you sleep late like this all the time? Well glad you're awake, I wanted to discuss somethings about the upcoming editorials I need to work on for this week,"_ he said.

"I'm listening," Iruka added wearily.

 _"I was thinking of pushing the article about the rising tuition fees for universities and put in some articles on the upcoming city elections being that they are next month. I think the mayor would appreciate it. And remember that package? Yeah, it's due soon so remind me to get started on that. Iruka? Hello?"_

On the other line Kakashi only heard light breathing.

* * *

It was sound of an annoying loud singing and a bell from outside that woke him up.

 _  
**"How do you rate the morning sunnnnnnnn? After a long and sleepless nighttttttttttttt?"**   
_

Iruka's eyes shot up quickly. He rushed to his opened phone and realized its battery died. He felt like he was having a heart-attack. Iruka Umino was one screwed assistant and that was that. He knew that the minute he walks into that office Kakashi would fire him for sleeping on him.

He slowly rose and went to retrieve the newspaper from outside.

\-----

Oddly enough Kakashi said nothing about his sleeping in. But it didn't go without punishment. Aside from the nocturnal routine of Kakashi calling Iuka there was the sudden demand of physical labor.

The following days Iruka initiated physical-demanding tasks for Kakashi, like delivering manuscripts and picking up editorials from a cast of shady characters. One person in particular nearly killed Iruka with his chain smoking before handing him a manuscript and complaining about Kakashi owing him money for their previous night of drinking. Iruka took it and quickly ran out for the fear of inhaling the smoke. Then there was a woman by the name of Anko who was to say the least, _half past insanity._ She offered him a seat and-big mistake-he refused in his usual polite manner. She took it as an offense and threw him a knife and dango sticks before he dropped off some papers and left running for his dear life.

Iruka let out a sigh when he reached his much neglected chair and a minute break from the chaos.

His heart skipped a beat when Kakashi called him out. "Iruka."

"Yes…Mr. Hatake?" Iruka asked, slightly disappointed that his break was cut off short.

"I just got off the phone…and you delivered the wrong manuscripts to the wrong people. I got Asuma complaining that he's traumatized about reading the manuscript from _hell_ and Anko on the other line about my rude assistant," he said. "What's this about?"

Iruka jumped. "I apologize! I'll go fix this mess right now!"

Kakashi waved a hand in dismissal. Iruka's stomach quickly attempted a somersault and felt a drop on his heavy heart. Was Kakashi mad at him?

"I'll take care of your mess later. Right now I need you in my office," he pointed. Iruka nodded and gripped his clipboard tightly.

Iruka felt like his world was collapsing because all the weeks of his hard work were going to come to an end due to a misunderstanding. How was he supposed to know that Anko was a bit on the psychopathic side? But he should have paid closer attention to the manuscripts but if it hadn't been for Asuma's chain smoking then he wouldn't have the urge to run out of the building like wildfire in the first place!

"W-What is this about?" Iruka found himself asking, though he didn't really want to hear the words.

Kakashi sat on the edge of his desk much like he did when he first interviewed Iruka. "I got a project from Jiraiya, I'm sure you know him from Icha Icha series that you read. Wants me to work on his latest work, Icha Icha Tactics. Minor editing but he wants a…specialist's input on his work. And I agreed of course."

"I see, it must be important then…" Iruka said, slightly puzzled over his role.

"What I'm trying to say is…that seeing that you _did_ graduate with a journal major, I'll assume that your writing skills are on par with my own. And since you're _my_ assistant, I'll need you for a few nights. With overtime pay of course."

Iruka didn't know whether or not to be relieved that he wasn't being fired. He took it as a blessing in disguise and agreed to do it.

* * *

"Good night Iruka!" Sakura sang happily arm-in-arm with Ino as they began to exit the office. She stopped by his desk before whispering, a "good luck too!"

Iruka laughed nervously and thanked her. It was half past six and the office was clearing out. Everyone was more than enthusiastically leaving to go home and enjoy their evenings while Iruka was the only idiot to have stayed behind to help Kakashi. Thankfully, he wasn't alone and he knew Sasuke liked to work late nights to avoid crowds and keep Kakashi in check.

Out of pure formality Iruka waved to the brooding Uchiha with a warm smile. "Good evening Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up for the first time, almost curious as to who would still be at work at this hour. "Did Kakashi make you stay?" he asked. Iruka nodded before he gave him a usual "hn" and returned back to his work. Iruka smiled, noting it was the first time he head the workaholic mutter more words than ever before. He wasn't so bad at least.

"Maa, Sasuke…take the night off. You'll die with all that work!" Kakashi chirped. Sasuke ignored him and focused on the screen of his laptop, typing away. The silver haired man shook his head in awe and looked up almost beaming at the sight of his assistant. "Iruka, I'm glad you stayed!"

Iruka's face fell. "H-Ha, well you did ask me to," he replied.

Kakashi nodded, scratching the back of his head. "That I did. Anyway, I'll get you started."

The first night was the start of it all.

"Here's a copy of the manuscript in the flash drive…type whatever you edit in red though. Notes as well and don't be shy about putting some input. Jiraiya said he had a difficult time writing this…special edition out," Kakashi explained. Iruka took the flash drive and the paperback copy, settling it down to his lap.

Iruka bit his lip before gathering enough courage to ask, "Um…why did you ask me to work with you on this? Not that I don't want to, actually…I'm fine with it."

Kakashi raised a brow. "I thought you'd like it since you read Icha Icha and this edition is aimed for us anyway."

"For us?" Iruka asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "Gays, Iruka."

Iruka's felt like his pride was suddenly shot, set into flames, and buried down six feet under. "S-so you asked me to help you because, I'm _gay_?"

"Well…yeah...hey, wait! Where are you going?"

From behind, Sasuke grinned.

* * *

It didn't take much to convince Iruka not to leave and Kakashi even offered to pay him double. Iruka refused simply because it wasn't about the money in the first place. It was true he wanted to become a journalist one day and this was a major step from doing _cabbie_ work for Kakashi. Their usual nights were never quiet or normal for that matter.

Every so often Kakashi asked him a series of questions, "Are you single?", "Be honest, those kids drove you crazy.", "Did you come out to your parents?","How do you like this job?", and the unusual, "Do you think my hair is sloppy?"

To which Iruka simply replied, "Yes I am.", "Sometimes but they were good kids.", "No, they'd never accept it.","It's great.", and "Yes."

\-----

A week into their project their unusual relationship was heading to another direction.

Sasuke stood with his bag tucked under his arms and began heading across the room, suddenly announcing, "I'm leaving."

Iruka looked up and smiled. "Good night, drive home safely."

Sasuke muttered a thank you and left the duo alone in their work. Kakashi said nothing and shifted uncomfortably under the silence, causing a repetition of squeaking from his chair every time he moved. This bothered Iruka, who could not concentrate on the said work and decided to investigate the source for his distress.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Hatake?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Hn, look at page sixty-nine," he instructed. Iruka did so and began to silently scan over the work. Kakashi added, "Jiraya is good at developing their relationship but all of a sudden they engage in sex out of nowhere. I'd be alright in straight novels but this doesn't quite cut out for me as a gay man, how about you?"

Iruka at this point was used to being pointed out as gay now but he wasn't so used to Kakashi being so prideful about being gay. He sighed and re-scanned the lines. "You're right; I think its best that we inform him that transition here is important in this part. I'll write it down in red for him."

Kakashi nodded. "Good thinking. We should suggest things though, as an editor and an advisor for the special edition. He is, after all a straight man writing gay novels. What do you think?"

Iruka bit his bottom lip. "Maybe…add some light kissing. The main character comes off as a timid person, so I guess if I were in his shoes I'd be a little hesitant to kiss someone."

"Kinda like you, don't you think Iruka?" he asked, grinning.

"I don't think so, Mr. Hatake," he replied sternly. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to revising my part—"

"Hey, hey…you're starting to sound like Sasuke. One workaholic is enough around here!" Kakashi suggested, "And call me Kakashi. Mr. Hatake sounds too old. I got gray hairs but I'm only 26."

"Alright…Kakashi." Iruka gave in. "Is there anything else?"

Kakashi's folded his arms across his chest. "Yes actually. Come here."

Iruka dropped his pen, albeit irritated but complied with his command. _What does he want now?_ Iruka wondered. "What is it?"

"How would you go about initiating a light kiss?" Kakashi asked. Iruka figured he spoke about the scene they had just discussed and looked up, pondering the question.

Iruka finally answered, "Well, I'd start off with a light touch to the cheek."

Kakashi slowly walked closer and bent down slightly to his eye level before planting a hand on his cheeks. Iruka felt a shiver crawling up his spine when Kakashi did so out of shock. Oddly enough Iruka expected his touch to be chilly but they were lukewarm and rather soft. "Like this?" he asked. Iruka only nodded.

"And then what?" Kakashi asked, making unaware of Iruka's nervous squirm. Didn't he realize how nervous he was making Iruka?

"U-Um, I-I'd just w-whisper some things into their ear—"

"Dirty things?" Kakashi inquired.

"N-No, not for the first kiss at least. Just…compliments, maybe." Iruka explained. He wanted to slap himself silly. What the hell was he saying? Here he was sounding like a hopeless romantic sap and Kakashi was probably trying hard not to laugh at his suggestions.

Kakashi digested the information and let it settle for a minute. Then he leaned into Iruka's ear, pulling down his scarf and whispered, "The first time we met, I thought you looked beautiful."

Iruka's heart seemingly began to beat sideways now. The hairs at the back of his head stood as he felt the warmth of Kakashi's breath trickle into his earlobe and to his nape. Why was he reddening from that?

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and laughed. "Maa, relax Iruka I was just testing your theory. It works apparently."

Iruka withdrew. stepping a few paces away from the older man and for the first time he realized that he was actually looking at Kakashi without his scarf. And…Kakashi wasn't anything he'd imagine him to be. He wasn't bad looking at all and nothing was deformed about his jaw line as everyone in the office anticipated. Kakashi looked…normal, with a perfect jaw line and a pair of nice smooth lips.

Iruka realized that he was practically gawking at his boss and jolted, "A-Ah, I'm sorry. I'd better go back to work..."

\-----

The next few nights continued in a working fashion every time Sasuke was around. And oddly enough, that was okay for Iruka.

Sasuke let out a yawn and let the chewed out pencil rest on the center of his desk. He closed his laptop and plopped his wallet into his back pocket before jabbing his hands along with it. "I'm leaving, good night." He said.

The two said it in unison, "Good night."

Iruka felt the tension all of a sudden and buried his head into the manuscript, pretending to do more work than he usually did. But in all honesty he'd read the thing twice in and out but Kakashi insisted that he re-read it until he could practically memorize it. Kakashi noticed the sudden boost in his enthusiasm to work. "You're really getting into it, Iruka."

Iruka nodded, "Y-Yeah…just making sure everything is correct," he answered. "Jiraiya sure made a good work here. I never thought he'd be so good at writing gay sex scenes. For a straight man, I'm glad he's comfortable with it."

"Well Jiraiya has his fair share of gay friends…like me." He grinned. "He came up with the idea after he realized he's got a lot of gay fans and straight ones. I helped him out a bit..."

Iruka laughed louder than he usually did from the sudden revelation. "I didn't expect that one. Well it's nice that he pays attention to his fans."

"But there's something missing." Kakashi crossed his arms suddenly and his face turned grim. "Iruka, I'd like to test out another theory. Jiraiya called me and asked me to help with…a minor detail about the first kiss. He says there's something missing."

"Oh, what was it?" He asked confused when his boss walked slowly to his desk. Kakashi planted his hands in the same manner as Iruka had suggested nights before and the reaction came to no surprise for Kakashi when Iruka reddened by his cheeks. The heart beat from Iruka's chest grew louder, growing violently as well and hit hard against his firm chest. He feared that Kakashi would suddenly notice the chance of pace in his heart and back away in disgust.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi said nothing and let the scarf fall completely down from his shoulders, revealing the same face that Iruka grew familiar with. His boss leaned against his earlobe as before but this time he whispered something different, "Iruka, I think I like you."

Iruka's heart skipped a beat and his blood rushed quickly to his head, making him slightly dizzy all of sudden. Kakashi withdrew his head from his ears but his nose was inches away from Iruka's. His hand drew close to Iruka's face and summoned a thumb to touch the line of Iruka's scar across the bridge of his nose, caressing it ever so tentatively, almost afraid of scaring Iruka away.

Kakashi nodded as if he were confirming his thoughts. "Soft touches before the kiss, that's what was missing."

"Y-Yeah," Iruka agreed, feeling half-disappointed. "Looks like you were right—"

Iruka felt his breath suddenly being cut off as Kakashi planted his lips subtly on his. _Kakashi!_ Iruka thought nervously as his very own boss was kissing him. The two engaged in timid osculation with Kakashi initiating the action. Iruka felt the rush of his blood in his head growing faster, pulsating quicker, he was unable to think. Iruka impulsively closed his eyes, savoring the touch of Kakashi's warm flesh touching upon his own. Iruka engaged in the lip-locking session and contributed to the kiss, inserting his tongue into Kakashi's willing mouth to meet another warm tongue. Iruka surprised even himself when he felt the vibration from the back of Kakashi's mouth in what seemed to be a moan.

The two reluctantly separated. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "A kiss in mid-sentence. Always effective, don't you think Iruka?" He asked. Iruka felt a tinge of red on his cheek line and looked away. The effect of the kiss amused Kakashi and suddenly Iruka found himself smiling alone with Kakashi.

"I'm sure Jiraiya will be happy with this." Iruka finally said. Kakashi smiled and half-expected the action to end there. Iruka wrapped his arms around the boss' neck, reeling him closer and closed the gap.

* * *

Their nights continued with light kissing, to Sasuke's annoyance. And they were often left alone sooner every night now.

\-----

"I-Iruka…h-ha…I-I.." Kakashi stuttered in his speech as he felt Iruka's warm hands stroking along his hard member in a comfortable pace. It irked Kakashi because he didn't want comfortable, shit he needed Iruka to quicken his pace already. And Iruka acknowledged his desire for a higher speed. But tonight Iruka felt quite smug and occasionally gave him a grin every time Kakashi's hips buckled violently into his hands in attempts to fulfill his desire.

Kakashi's legs spread wider on the desk, his breathing became audible now. Iruka sometimes found himself surprised at how big of a tease he really was but something about seeing his own boss suddenly vulnerable to his touch made him feel a sense of superiority. And that turned him on.

Kakashi let a hand slip under Iruka's work shirt. "Maaa, I-Iruka…I'm your boss. D-Do as I say."

Iruka smiled and leaned over Kakashi's ear. "What is it that you want, boss?" he whispered. And it took a long time for Kakashi to reply but Iruka heard what sounded like _go faster_. Iruka's hands wrapped around his cock tighter at the command and used his thumb to rub the wet pre-cum filled head of his cock, massaging it softly. The gesture sent waves of pleasure and blood rushing faster into Kakashi's member.

"I didn't quite hear you," he coaxed.

Kakashi let out a groan of annoyance and practically yelled, "Go _faster_ , Iruka, for the love of god!"

The sudden burst was enough to make Iruka quiver in arousal. "As you say, boss."

\-----

Iruka nearly dropped his clipboard when he felt the vibration in his pockets as he made his way to his apartment. He picked up the phone, never needing to know it was Kakashi since his boss was the only crazy one enough to call him at three in the morning. And to no surprise, it was Kakashi.

" _Jiraiya read the improved manuscript."_ Kakashi said. _"He's writing the dedication out to us."_

Iruka felt a tint of red on his face. "W-What! T-That's not necessary…I don't want my former students reading that and seeing their former teacher's name—"

" _Relax Iruka, our real names won't be written down. We'll use_ aliases _. Mine is usually Scarecrow, is it alright that I told him yours will be Dolphin? That is what your name means right?"_

Iruka paused and sighed. He couldn't help but let a smile form from the corner of his lip, almost…happy. It was unlike Kakashi to be so considerate of his feelings like that and now he felt the urge to kiss him as soon as he saw him.

Kakashi interrupted his thoughts. _"Iruka?"_

"Oh, yeah, thanks Kakashi…"

" _Hm..you sound tired. I'll let you sleep for once. Good night, 'Ruka."_ Kakashi sounded somewhat disappointed at Iruka's lack of response and Iruka felt the urge to decline his offer to let him sleep. Weeks prior to their first kiss Iruka would have been more than happy to hang up on his boss but now he felt like he wanted to talk the morning away with him. Reluctantly, he simply offered his good night and hung up.

Iruka jumped to his bed, hugging his pillow and starred onto the ceiling before drifting off into a peaceful slumber with the last thought of Kakashi in his mind.

\-----

Iruka's heavy eye lids threatened to fall as he worked silently in his desk, working on Kakashi's agenda. He wanted sleep, no he _needed_ the sleep. Working late hours with Kakashi was beginning to take toll on him and partially due to the _physical_ demands of it too. He didn't quite know how Sasuke could work the night away like nothing and come into work looking like he always had a well rested night. It was practically immortal.

A book slammed hard against his desk caused him to jolt in surprise. He quickly looked up and met Kakashi's usual covered face. "You realize I knew from the start that you never read a single Icha Icha book." He pointed out. "Come into my office. **Now**."

Iruka glanced nervously at the book before grabbing it and trailed behind him with a bunch of eye trailing behind him. Sakura shot a glance to Ino behind her desk and only received a look of bewilderment.

"How'd you figure it out?" Iruka asked. Kakashi pushed him on top of his desk, his hands slid under his shirt and his tongue began to trail down Iruka's neckline. Iruka's thoughts immediately began to scatter out of place at the touch. Kakashi's head came back up to his level and their lips met. Iruka groaned while opening his mouth to grant Kakashi's tongue some entrance. Kakashi's tongue found refuge in the cave of Iruka's sweet mouth and the tip of it began to stroke along Iruka's pink gums, causing a moan.

In return Iruka groaned and began sliding his fingers into Kakashi's sloppy hair. Kakashi retaliated and broke the kiss to take a few deep breaths. Iruka missed the touch and kissed along his jaw turning his face gently back to his own.

Kakashi smiled. "I found out because page twenty-two in volume two is a particular dirty sex scene. And you don't strike me as the type to like those kinds of acts."

Iruka withdrew away slightly and opened the said page, scanning it quickly before turning back to Kakashi. "How convenient for us, huh Kakashi? This is a sex scene on a desk."

Kakashi felt a jolt of excitement when Iruka leaned in and whispered, "I'll show you what type I am."

Kakashi made a pleading sound from the back of his throat that he couldn't muffle with the way Iruka was touching him. Iruka smiled at Kakashi's inability to suppress the moans and rocked his hips against Kakashi's exposed thigh to add insult to the injury. He called Kakashi's name softly when he felt the growing erection of the older man's and the look on Kakashi's face was arousing him more than usual.

Iruka pressed a firm hand against Kakashi's exposed chest, pushing slightly down to lay him on the desk. Kakashi gasped when Iruka mounted on top of him. His pale hand quickly flew to Iruka's hair band and let it slide off to disclose his assistant's true length of hair. Iruka reddened when Kakashi mumbled words that sounded like _beautiful_ before finding his lips again.

When they separated Iruka watched as the muscles on Kakashi's shoulders flex and relax. Kakashi felt the heat around him flutter and tighten when Iruka inserted a finger inside. He groaned and began to mutter loving words.

"Who knew I'd hire the right assistant, ne?" Kakashi smiled.

Basic instinct took over Iruka, he watched Kakashi's expressions and made caution not to go too slow as they were well above experienced in the department. Iruka withdrew his hands and watched as Kakashi's thighs grew further apart before inserting his erected length into his entrance. Kakashi's head coiled back violently, his legs wrapped around Iruka's thin tanned waist. Iruka smiled and rammed the remaining parts of his cock into Kakashi. The impact caused a jolt from both parties. Iruka withdrew slightly all but the head and began plunging in again.

Kakashi's thighs shook from both anticipation and the force of the thrusts and he groaned his pain into Iruka's shoulder. Iruka's initial thought of Kakashi's depth were incredible as his cock aimed to reach his prostate with each thrust. Kakashi's back arched and he lowered his top half, angling himself to accept even more of him. Iruka accepted the gesture and held him tightly. Lips met to muffle their moans and hands roamed around their swear-engulfed naked bodies enthusiastically.

\-----

Sasuke didn't particularly like to come into the office during the afternoon and by all means to avoid Sakura and Ino, his fan base. He found solace in working nocturnally with Kakashi and Iruka and he put up with their idiotic lip action because he was rather used to it now. But today he decided to come into work earlier than usual mostly because he…just wanted to really.

He saw the looks he received, perhaps because of shock of his presence and as usual he ignored them before walking into his office.

"A-Ah…"

Sasuke dodged the book that was aimed at his face and picked it up to what he knew was his assignment. "Icha Icha Paradise? What a joke." He sighed and added, "I'll be in my old office," he announced, to no one in particular before closing the door behind him and uttering curses under his breath about his office being used as some sort of a sex parlor.

* * *

The night broke down and the offices were swept away from workers minus Sasuke who came back to quickly retrieve his items before leaving. Iruka stared as Kakashi brushed his brown locks away from his eyes in a soothing manner. Iruka attempted to slap the hand away, feeling rather childish from being treated that way. But Kakashi stopped him and tugged on his hair. "Maa, I like your hair like this. You should leave it down like this. For me."

Iruka laughed. "For you?"

Kakashi nodded, "For me but only when we're like this."

Iruka planted a kiss on his forehead as they continued to engage in another session, until they were interrupted with a vibration from Kakashi's desk. Kakashi ignored it but Iruka retrieved it and motioned for his boss to answer it by waving it into his face. Kakashi frowned and gave in.

"What is it?" he answered. Iruka began staring off into Kakashi's face and stroked the lines along his right eye from what he assumed to be a scar from his childhood days. He had yet to ask Kakashi about it and maybe he shouldn't bother since Kakashi didn't seem to ask him about his scar on his nose. But curiosity was getting the better of him nowadays.

Kakashi's hand flew to Iruka's wrist to stop him, suddenly alarming Iruka. Iruka mumbled an apology and withdrew when Kakashi hung up.

Iruka noticed the worried expression on his face and frowned but before he could ask Kakashi was already retrieving his items.

"It's Sasuke…he was attacked."

.

.

* * *

  
 _end_


End file.
